


AND I WILL LEAVE MY TUX ON

by AceyEnn



Series: Femslash February 2k18 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clothing Kink, F/F, Light breathplay, Locker Room, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prom, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: ooh miss pearl ooh





	AND I WILL LEAVE MY TUX ON

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda had to rush this towards the end and i'm sorry about that
> 
> also: amethyst is 18 here, pearl is about a year older!

“Hey, Pearl,” Amethyst asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face, “can I steal you away?”

 

Pearl rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Please do,” she replied. “I forgot how awful prom actually was.”

 

“Was it this bad last year?”

 

“Yes. Now where are we going?”

 

Amethyst just grinned even wider. “Locker room sound good to you?”

 

“Anything would be an improvement over this.”

 

\---

 

“You know, I never thought I’d say this, but thank God you know how to pick locks.”

 

Amethyst shrugged, pulling a bobby pin from her updo and going to work on the locker room door. “It’s a useful life skill.” She got the door open in remarkably short order, and held it open, bowing deeply. “After you.”

 

Pearl couldn’t help but snort at that as she walked in, flipping the lights on. “It doesn’t lock from the inside, right?”

 

“Nah,” said Amethyst, closing the door behind her, then pushing it open again as a demonstration before shutting it for real. “Trust me, I’ve snuck in here before.”

 

“For what reason?”

 

“Same reason we just did.” She snagged her girlfriend into a kiss, all tongue and teeth--gladly reciprocated, of course. Just as hoped.

 

Pearl laughed as she pulled away. “Eager, are we?” she teased. 

 

“I just can’t handle you in that tux, P.” Amethyst traced a finger down the shirt portion, down the buttons. “Like...okay, obviously you’re hot anyway, but... _ wowza _ . You look  _ incredible _ . Did you expect me to _ not _ want a piece of that, like, right away?”

 

Pearl leaned down to kiss her girlfriend again. “I never said I was  _ complaining _ . And you’re beautiful too. That dress looks fantastic.”

 

“Thanks.” Amethyst looked away, blushing. “I, uh...can you keep the tux on?”

 

“I thought we were in here to have sex.”

 

“We are.” Amethyst met Pearl’s gaze once more, trailing her hands down Pearl’s torso, down to her narrow hips, finally sticking one hand down her pants. The taller girl gasped out in surprise.

 

“ _ Christ _ , P, you’re wet as all hell.”

 

“Yes, I noticed.”

 

“Well,  _ yeah _ , obviously. Am I not allowed to comment on that anymore?”

 

Pearl snorted. “So what, pray tell, are your intentions with me?”

 

“Uh,  _ sex _ , obviously.”

 

“No, I mean...what do you want to do to me?”

 

“Besides get you off?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wellllllll…” Amethyst drew the sound out, and pinned Pearl against the wall. She stood up on tiptoe to kiss her, biting at the other girl’s lower lip and eliciting a muffled moan.

 

“Y’know,” Amethyst added as she pulled away, “ _ this _ kinda thing.”

 

Pearl nodded. “That was about what I expected. Not that I’m  _ complaining _ , of course”

 

Slowly, Amethyst began to undo Pearl’s bowtie and the buttons on her suit jacket and undershirt. “I can do that myself,” Pearl laughed, but Amethyst just looked up at her with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, but that’s  _ way _ less fun.”   
  


Amethyst finished opening Pearl’s tops up, revealing a lacy purple bra. “Ah, so you wore the fancy shit just for me, then?” she purred, taking one of Pearl’s small breasts in her hand.

 

“Well...yes. I did.”

 

Amethyst looked the bra over. “And it clasps in the  _ front _ ? Aw, P, you shouldn’t have.”

 

“Well, I knew this was coming. And we all know what a pain bra hooks are anyway.”

 

“They’re kind of the worst.” Amethyst unclasped the bra, revealing Pearl’s tits--tiny, but if there was one thing Amethyst knew about Pearl, it was that they were  _ sensitive _ , and she fully intended to take advantage of that fact. She took a nipple into her mouth and gave it a hard suck, her eyes focused upwards to watch Pearl’s reactions.

 

Pearl let out a sharp gasp, and grabbed hold of Amethyst’s shoulders. Expected, from Amethyst’s perspective, but it never stopped being amazing to her, the feel of Pearl’s grip, the cute little sounds she’d make, the look on her face…

 

Amethyst drew her mouth away slowly and waited for a long moment, causing Pearl’s expression to turn from bliss to annoyance. “Amethyst, just--”

 

“Oh, come  _ on _ . Since when do you hate foreplay?”

 

“You know that’s not it,” Pearl huffed.

 

“I’m  _ teasing _ Pearl. Jeez.”

 

Pearl moved a hand from Amethyst’s shoulder to harshly pull the bodice of her strapless dress down. “What I don’t like,” she murmured, “is being  _ left hanging _ . And we both know  _ you _ don’t either.”

 

Amethyst snorted. “Taking some initiative, are ya?”

 

Pearl trailed her other hand slowly from Amethyst’s shoulder to her collarbone, to her chest, to one of her breasts--a feather-light touch that left Amethyst shuddering. “What can I say? You’re gorgeous.”

 

“So are you.” She took Pearl’s other nipple into her mouth, adding a bit of teeth to the equation--something that made Pearl let out a pleasurable whimper. 

 

Amethyst took one hand off the wall and put it around Pearl’s throat. Not enough to choke, but enough to keep her from moving around  _ too _ much, now that she was unpinned. Her other hand fumbled with the closure to Pearl’s pants.

 

“Let me help you with that,” Pearl said, undoing it herself and flashing her panties--lacy and purple, just like her bra. “It’s practically impossible to undo that kind of closure one-handed.”

 

“Yeah, I...I kinda figured that out.”

 

Amethyst’s now-free hand found its way between Pearl’s pants and her underwear, and she began lazily tracing around her entrance through the already-soaked fabric. “Do you even realize,” she asked, “how fucking  _ hot _ you look right now?”

 

“I-I suppose not, but, um...might I request something?”

 

“Go for it.”

 

Pearl gave a wicked grin. “You can tighten that hand a bit, you know.”

 

Oh.  _ Well, if she’s asking... _ Amethyst lightly squeezed the other girl’s throat, causing an aroused flush to spread across Pearl’s cheeks and chest. “Wow, you’re actually into that?” she asked, incredulous.

 

“I,” Pearl gasped out, “am into a lot of things.”

 

Well, Amethyst certainly wasn’t  _ complaining. _ She’d have to ask about the rest later.  “Okay, just...tap out if you need to, okay?”

 

”I’ll...do that if...I  _ want _ you to stop,” Pearl rasped. She moved back to holding onto Amethyst’s shoulders and softly rolled her hips against Amethyst’s hand, aching with desire, with  _ need _ .

 

Amethyst decided to indulge her girlfriend a bit, slipping her hand under Pearl’s underwear to trace the area around her clit. The taller girl let out a choked moan.

 

“Keep going.  _ Please _ .”

 

“Well, since you’re being so  _ polite _ about it…” Amethyst finally moved to actually touch Pearl’s clit, rubbing softly at first, then harder, then--

 

“ _ Amethyst _ , oh...oh my God...”

 

Amethyst released Pearl’s throat and pulled her other hand from its position down her pants, backing away slightly. Pearl looked  _ exhausted _ , and leaned back against the wall for support, gasping. “So I’m guessing you came, if all that was any indication.”

 

Pearl nodded, rubbing at her throat. “Uh,” Amethyst asked, “you doin’ alright?”

 

“Amazing,” Pearl breathed.

 

“Do you wanna finish up back at my place? You look like you need a break.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“No, seriously, I’d be okay with that. Unless you really  _ want _ to get me off now.”

 

“I do. I really, really do.”

 

Amethyst pulled Pearl down for a kiss before leading her over to one of the benches. “You’re  _ really  _ good with your mouth, you know,” she purred, straddling the bench. Her skirt was short enough for Pearl to easily see her skimpy undergarments from the angle she was sitting, and she could practically  _ feel _ Pearl staring.

 

It didn’t feel half bad.

 

“So, shall I…” Pearl asked, laying down on her stomach and thanking the stars that the bench was wide enough for her to lay down, for Amethyst’s legs to be spread so beautifully…

 

Amethyst gripped a fistful of Pearl’s half-grown-out pixie cut in her fingers, tugging her gently in the direction of her crotch. “Just get under this skirt.”

 

Amethyst lay down on her back.

 

Pearl ducked her head under the short, fluffy skirt, and pulled her sopping undies aside so that she could get to work. She licked at the edges of Amethyst’s cunt, teasing her a bit--turnabout being fair play and all--before sticking her tongue inside, causing Amethyst to cry out. 

 

“Holy  _ fuck _ , Pearl.” Pearl pulled away for a split second, but Amethyst quickly pushed her head back. “That wasn’t a  _ bad _ ‘holy fuck.’” 

 

Okay, fair enough. Pearl kept licking, both in and around Amethyst’s pussy, never quite reaching her clit; no, not just yet. She couldn’t see Amethyst’s face from under the skirt, but the little moans and squeaks she made were just to die for.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Pearl’s tongue finally found Amethyst’s clitoris, and she picked up the pace, causing the other girl to squirm and gasp and tighten the hand still loosely holding Pearl’s hair enough to pull at it almost painfully. Time to finish this off.

 

Amethyst practically screamed as she came, mangling Pearl’s name as her mind went all but blank. She slackened against the bench, and as Pearl pulled her head out from under the skirt, she noticed just how blissed out she looked.

 

Reflexively, Pearl wiped her mouth and chin on her arm.

 

Oh.

 

Fuck.

 

“So we’re not going back in there, right?” Pearl asked, looking with dismay at the fluids staining the sleeve of her tuxedo.

 

“Nope. Straight back to my place.”

 

“Okay. That’s a relief. Now, would you happen to know of any good dry cleaners I could take this thing to?”

 

“That,” Amethyst said, sitting up and pulling her dress back up to cover her breasts, “is something we can worry about in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that i have never once in my life worn a tux


End file.
